Love Is Easy
by satin-skies
Summary: Set two years after Unsaid Things, a final look at how the lives of our favorite characters have changed and if our boys have really been able to put the past behind them, once and for all.


**Well, it has been a while. I can't really even begin to explain why I haven't written in so long. Just life and personal events getting in the way and messing with any inspiration/motivation I may have had.**

**I'm considering it the final chapter in the Who is your lover?/Unsaid Things series.**

**Hopefully, I have tied everything up nicely and I apologize for any mistakes, I'm a bit rusty.**

**Lastly, this is dedicated to my good friend, Jen, who is the one who gave me the push I needed to actually write this. I hope you like it! *walkietalkiepillowhug***

* * *

_The sun was barely visible on the horizon anymore, the pink hue of the sky was the only thing that remained of the day. In a couple of hours, the sun would return to start a new day. The start of my life with Danny. Together. Always together._

"_I love you, Dougs." He said, wrapping his arms around my waist once more and pulling me close._

_I kissed the tip of his nose and snuggled up to him, knowing that we would only have a few more precious moments before we had to return to the reception. "I love you too, Dan."_

2 years later…

Dougie let out a growl of frustration as the knot in his tie fell apart for the fourth time. He threw his arms up in defeat and looked out the window of the hotel room he was currently residing in.

It was a beautiful summer day in London. The sun was shining while little puffs of clouds drifted lazily in the sky. The hustle and bustle of the city was mixed with the activeness of it's inhabitants walking the streets and enjoying the beautiful, warm weather of the day.

"If you keep spacing out then we're going to be late."

Dougie looked away from the window and smiled as Danny walked out of the bathroom, buttoning the final button of his suit jacket.

Dougie took a moment before replying to admire how well Danny filled out the black suit. The way his navy blue tie made his eyes sparkle just that little bit brighter, the way the sleeves molded nicely to the muscles on his arms, the way the jacket was tailored in a way that it hugged his waist and, though he could not see it from where he stood, he just knew that those pants made his arse look fabulous.

"Sorry," He said, shaking the thought from his head. "I just can't get this stupid tie."

Danny smirked and stepped close, far too close than what was appropriate, and took the two pieces of maroon tie in his hands and began to effortlessly loop and tug them together.

Dougie closed his eyes and breathed in Danny's scent, smiling ever so slightly as Danny silently worked and Dougie thought about what was happening today and how much things had changed in the last two years.

Once Tom had returned from his honeymoon, he had arranged for all of them - Danny, Tom, Dougie, and Harry - to all go out to dinner and really reconnect.

That dinner lead to them getting together at Tom's house and it was like they were living in the band house again. They spent hours in Tom's den, watching movies, joking around, and eating Giovanna out of house and home.

Those fun nights of hanging out turned into jam sessions in Tom's attic music room. The jam sessions became mini concerts of their old songs and that transformed into them writing new material; songs that reflected the change they had all gone through, both happy and sad, and they found that it all flowed so easily.

With their new songs, they made the group decision to reconnect with Fletch, their old manager, who remained a close friend and confidant to many of them. He got them a meeting with Island Records, who raved over the new material and clamored to sign them again.

They agreed to play a few gigs at some small theaters to test the public's reaction to their new sound. The end result was more than any of them expected. The old fan base came out in droves and they ended up selling out every gig they had and received overwhelming feedback from fans and reporters present.

Energized from the success of their little comeback tour, they settled into the studio and put their tracks down and by the end of the year, the first McFly album in five years was released. It was an instant number one and spawned three number one singles and a full on arena tour.

It was official: McFly was back!

The sound of snapping fingers brought Dougie out of his thoughts, once again, and he opened his eyes to find that Danny had completed his tie but remained close.

"What did you say?" Dougie asked, in a slight daze.

"I asked if you were ready to go. Tom will kill us if we're late."

Dougie smiled and took hold of Danny's hands, idly spinning the silver band that he wore on his left ring finger.

They had been married for a little over a year already, deciding to do it once their comeback tour was finished and the press attention calmed down a bit. It was very private, but beautiful, ceremony with only close friends and family present.

Danny was the first to start crying as he said his vows and was so eager to kiss Dougie at the end that he did not even wait for the officiant to pronounce them married.

Dougie laughed through all the speeches, danced until he could barely stand and was drenched in sweat and relished in every clinking of the glasses because it meant that he got to kiss Danny just one more time that evening.

Dougie nodded. "I'm ready."

Danny nodded back then leaned in and kissed his husband, bringing his hands up into Dougie's hair to keep him in place.

Dougie laughed and pushed him back, "Will you control yourself for one day." He said, trying to smooth down his hair.

Danny shrugged, "I can't help myself, sometimes. Come on, you look fine."

"Danny, I can't go down there with hair that looks like we just had a shag."

"You know, we do have some time." Danny said, glancing at his watch. "I could give you actual just shagged hair, if you want." He eyed Dougie with a mischievous grin.

"You are insatiable!" Dougie exclaimed, trying to ignore the way his body was clearly reacting to the generous offer.

Danny just continued to grin as he stalked closer. He caught Dougie by the waist and pulled him flush against him, dipping his head and catching his lips.

Despite his best efforts to resist, Dougie let out a moan from deep in his throat and latched his arms around Danny's neck.

If there was only one thing that Dougie was allowed to do for the rest of his life, he would pick kissing Danny. There was never a moment where it failed to take his breath away and leave him wanting just a little bit more.

The two were so lost in the moment that they did not hear the knock on the door or the sound of the lock clicking and the door opening until they heard a surprised squeak and they sprung apart.

Giovanna stood in the door way, one hand on the door handle and the other covering her eyes, her face matching the color of her lavender pink dress. "Why is it always me?" She asked weakly.

Danny laughed, remembering the first time Gi walked in on Dougie and himself in a less than appropriate situation. "Just lucky, I guess."

Dougie clicked his tongue and gave Danny a smack on the arm.

"Quit it, Jones." Giovanna composed herself quickly, giving Danny a pointed stare. "It's time to head down. Tom is waiting."

"Yeah, we're coming." He said, before giving Dougie a kiss on the cheek and firm smack on the bum before following Giovanna out of the room.

Dougie gaped after his husband but followed, loosening his tie a bit as he did.

* * *

The three descended the spiral staircase to the lobby of the hotel, where Tom stood waiting for them, checking his watch anxiously.

He looked up and smiled as they were halfway down but it faded slowly when he took in his wife's still pink face, the guilty look on Dougie's face, and Danny's satisfied grin. "Honestly, you two." He scolded. "You would think that after a year, you'd be out of the honeymoon phase."

Danny just laughed.

Giovanna rolled her eyes and took hold of her husband's hand. "I told you that you should have gone up." She hissed at him, pulling him along. "Why is it always me?" She whispered, more to herself, but her husband smirked along with her, squeezing her hand.

The four walked together through the main lobby, waving at guests that they recognized, the boys giving nods to the swarm of paparazzi that were piling up on the sidewalk outside of the grand hotel. Light bulbs flashed rapidly as they passed, reporters yelled muffled questions through the windows while a security team stopped any from trying to enter the main doors.

The noise of the crowd outside died out as soon as they entered the small ballroom just off the main lobby. It was a beautifully decorated room, with low lighting and little spotlights illuminating sections of the walls, with most of the lighting at the front of the room. Rows and rows of white chairs were filled with chatting guests, all dressed to the nines.

Danny, Dougie, Tom, and Gi walked down the main aisle to the second row and took their seats, smiling at various guests and giving kisses and handshakes to the members in the front row.

Once they settled in, Dougie looked up to find a pair of bright blue eyes staring back at me.

Aaron was standing at the front of the room, looking rather dashing in his black and white tuxedo. He was fidgeting nervously and trying his best keep his focus away from the main doorway until it was time.

He gave Dougie a little wave and then turned to whisper something to his two brothers, who stood beside him.

The noise around the room died down as soft music began to play. Guest shifted in their seats and women began to 'awe' as Tom and Giovanna's two year old daughter, Sophia, began to waddle down the aisle.

She was dressed in a puffy white dress with a little pink sash, that matched her mother's dress, wrapped around her middle. Her little chubby face was grinning up at all the people, who were cooing and snapping pictures of her.

Her brown eyes roamed the room then focused onto the basket that she was carrying with her. She stuck her hand in and pulled out a handful of flower petals. She threw the clump onto the floor and then hopped onto them, giggling each time she did it, encouraged by the response she was getting from the adults around her.

She makes it about halfway down the aisle, throwing the petals down then throwing another handful up in the air so that they rained down on her and got stuck in her curly blonde hair, before she noticed her parents smiling and waving at her, Tom snapping photos on his phone.

Sophia broke out in a wide smile and dumped the rest of the basket, unceremoniously, on the floor before running the rest of the way, throwing herself into her father's arms.

Tom pulled her up on to his lap and she immediately wrapped her little arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder. "I do good, dadda?"

Tom pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "You were perfect, princess."

The music changed and heads turned to the main door once again as Harry began to walk down the aisle with his mother on his arm.

They were both beaming as the walk, whispering to each other and sharing little jokes on the way down.

Aaron stepped down from the alter to meet them at the end. Harry's mum gave her son a kiss on the cheek and then gave one to Aaron before handing her son over and then took her seat in the front row.

Harry and Aaron walked up to stand in front of the officiant, Harry turning quickly to give his brother a handshake before turning back and the ceremony began.

The ceremony was beautiful. They kept it simple, with little passages about what love was and what it meant to different people. The importance of marriage and how well the couple was suited for each other.

Their vows were both heartfelt and humorous with Harry telling how he never, in a million years, thought that he would meet someone who would be able to tie him down while Aaron countered with how he never thought he'd see the day when Harry would finally settle down and make an honest man out of him.

As his two friends stood there and told their story and pledged themselves to each other, Dougie felt Danny take his hand in his and pull it onto his lap.

When they were finally pronounced married and given permission to kiss, Danny lifted Dougie's hand to his lips and lightly kissed his knuckles.

As the newly wed couple raises their joined hands in celebration and begin their march back down the aisle to a standing ovation, Danny and Dougie remained seated.

Dougie can do nothing else but smile at his husband with tears of happiness in his eyes.

* * *

The reception took place in the main ballroom, connected to the smaller ballroom that the ceremony was held in.

The Best Men speeches were hilarious and both Harry and Aaron's speeches painted a wonderful picture of the couple and how much they truly meant to each other and earned each of them a standing ovation at the end of their toasts.

As the meals were being served and people milled around, getting drinks and chatting, Danny and Dougie made their way to the head table to give their congratulations to the happy couple.

"Way to go, mate!" Danny laughed, clapping Harry on the back. "Welcome to the club."

"It was a really beautiful ceremony." Dougie said to Aaron, shaking his hand.

Aaron smiled warmly, wrapping his arm around his husband's waist. "You won't believe how much I had to twist his arm just to get this. He would have just as easily eloped, if he could."

"What's wrong with eloping?" Harry asked, looking genuinely confused. He was never the hopeless romantic type.

"There's nothing wrong with it apart from the fact that your mother would have hunted us down and killed us, if we got married without her there." Aaron said.

"That is very true." Harry laughed before placing a sweet kiss on Aaron's cheek.

* * *

As the night goes on, the DJ takes his position at his station and announces that the dance floor was officially open.

Dougie had to admit that, while he would never say he was a great dancer, or even a good one, dancing was his favorite thing about attending weddings.

He could not tell you if it was just the fact that he was surrounded by friends and family, or if it was the free bar, that made him feel less embarrassed as he normally would, as he considered himself quite the wallflower when the band made public appearances at various club openings.

Dougie even dragged Tom out onto the floor with him a few time to dance with him to _Y.M.C.A _and the _Macarena_, which they both were dreadful at but still laughed to the point where they were nearly doubled over with laughter.

Tom, Giovanna, and Dougie even got a chuckle out of Danny teaching Sophia how to slow dancing by holding onto her hands and letting the little girl stand on his shoes as he swayed back and forth.

As the night wore on and the adrenaline of the day's events started to wear off, many guests began to take their leave and the music turned into more softer and slow rhythms than it's earlier upbeat songs.

Danny and Dougie stood just off to the side of the dance floor, turning lazily in circles. Dougie was draped over Danny, head resting on his shoulder while Danny had his arms lightly clasped around Dougie waist.

"This was fun." Dougie murmured, shifted as close to Danny as he could and breathing in his scent once more, sighing contently.

Danny chuckled and buried his nose in Dougie's soft hair, tightening his hold. "Yeah, it was." He whispered. "I'm happy Harry finally settled down. He couldn't do any better than Aaron."

"Hey!" Dougie said, looking up at Danny indignantly. It was no longer a sore subject amongst the group to talk about or mention the fact that Harry first had his eyes set on Dougie all those years ago.

Danny just chuckled again and kissed Dougie sweetly. "You know what I mean."

"Uh huh." Dougie grumbled.

A giggle from the center of the dance floor drew their attention to where Tom and Giovanna were dancing with Sophia balanced on her father's hip, between them.

They were truly the picture of the perfect family.

"I still can't get over how great that kid has turned out." Danny commented, watching the family laugh and spin around on the dance floor, in their own little world.

Dougie smiled and watched along with him. "You only say that because she's your Goddaughter."

"You're great with her too, you know."

"I couldn't even bring myself to hold her for the first month she was born." Dougie replied.

Danny unclasped his hands and rubbed his left hand up and down Dougie's back in comfort. "You were nervous, is all." He reasoned. "But once you did, eventually, hold her, you were a natural and now she can't wait to hang out with her Uncle Dougie." He brought his right hand up and ran it through Dougie's hair. "I think you'd make a great father."

Dougie smiles lazily and snuggles closer, resuming their dance.

After a moment of silence, Danny asked the question that he had brought up only once before when they were on their honeymoon. "What you ever really thought about it?" He asked. "Being a father?"

Dougie sighed and turned his head away from Danny neck to look out at the dance floor and watched his friend with his wife and daughter, wishing deep down inside of himself that that was him and Danny with their own child. "Of course I've thought about it." He said with a shrug. "But it's a silly dream. Us as parents."

"It doesn't have to be, if you don't want it to be."

Dougie looked up at Danny, his face serious. He and Danny rarely talked about things like that because it was a scary thought. The two of them did not have the best pasts when it came to their own fathers and it was always Dougie's worst fear that he would be a bad father too.

Danny had to same issues too when it came to parenting, just not as badly as Dougie. The one time they did talk about children, it turned into an all out confessional of all their worst fears and past family issues that left Dougie unable to sleep that night and unable to bare the thought of raising a child of his own.

As time passed and the two spent more and more time with Sophia, babysitting and playing with her when the band got together at Tom's place, they found that they were quite good with kids and enjoyed their time with the little girl.

It made Dougie's secret longing for children grew every time he saw Sophie grew another inch or learn a new word. He wanted to know what it felt like to see his own child take their first steps or be called 'dadda'.

He knew that Danny was a natural with children and that he was more open with his want of children, or so he was when he had private chats with Tom that Giovanna would overhear and tell Dougie about. Danny did not want to pressure Dougie with anything but, at the same time, was too afraid to ask him the question that Dougie really wanted to be asked.

"Are you serious about this?" Dougie asked, looking at Danny's face for any sign of hesitance.

Danny did not say a word. He just smiled that smile of his. The one that answered all of Dougie's questions.

Dougie smiled and kissed his husband with everything that he had, pouring all the love and happiness he had in him, into that one kiss.

Together, they dance the night away, with their friends, with an excitement of the very bright and promising future that waited for them.

**The End**


End file.
